


Moffat-Singer High School

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: {SuperWhoLock + Torchwood High School!AU}It's everyone's first year of high school, they say it's the toughest, with strict teachers (Miss Noble, to be specific), physical education (taught by Mr. Crowley and Mr. Singer, for your information.), and Math (taught by Miss McLeod.)But, it has it's pros, that one fun teacher (Every calls him "Nine".), making friends to last a lifetime ("Don't make it sound like a Disney movie trailer" "I won't."), and even getting yourself a significant other. ("How nice." "Dean!")Yes, my name is Castiel Novak, and my years of high school. ("That sounds cheesy." "Screw you.")





	Moffat-Singer High School

_MOFFAT-SINGER HIGH: CHAPTER ONE_

**_{CASTIEL'S POV}_ **

"Cas? Cas, c'mon!" I heard the gravely yells coming from one of my best friends, Dean Winchester. 

"I know you're awake, Castiel Novak!" I can hear the smile in his voice, and I roll over onto the side of my bed where he stands, opening my eyes, revealing his freckled face, his leaf green eyes illuminated by sunlight emerging from my opened window. 

"Hello, Dean." I smiled, in which he returns. I hear Sam trudging down the hallway, until he appears in the doorway. 

"Hey, Cas." He smiles, waving. 

"Hello, Sam." I say, pursing my lips. 

He nods. 

I shake my head, "I can't believe you two,  _snuck_ into my house, at 6:00 in the morning,  _without_ waking a single person up." 

"Nah, we woke your dad up." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. 

"Okay then, we'll wait in Baby until you're ready." He runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair. 

" _I'm_ ready? Aren't you taking my brothers as well?" 

Dean sighed, looking up as to think about it, slightly crinkling his nose. 

"Fine. I'll take them. It'll be a tight fit, Adam's tagging along as well." 

"It'll be okay, Luci just earned his first car, and Michael usually rides with him."

The green-eyed boy nods, "Then, it'll be me and Adam in the front, Sam wanted to sit in the back, Gabriel next to him, Alfie seated beside Gabe, and you?" 

"I'll squeeze in between Gabe and Sam, making sure they don't make-out in the car."

Dean smiles and nods, "True, true." 

"Is everything okay?" I ask, Dean seems a little disgruntled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just not used to Sam dating, after the car accident with Jess and everything."

"I know how ya' feel, them announcing their relationship was a shock for me. Honestly, I would've never seen it coming."

 

"M'kay, well, I'm out to Baby, get dressed, and bring the boys."

I nod as he leaves the room. I run a hand through my messy mop of dark brown locks, and begin pulling off the white "Stranger Things" tank-top I'd worn to bed the previous night.

**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Once everyone had piled into the car, wearing various outfits, the Winchesters in their usual plaid, Adam wearing a black leather jacket in shotgun, Gabriel in a pink sweater that reads "Stay Classy, Sassy, and A Little Bad-Assy." Samandriel wore a tie-die shirt, that Adam seemed to adore, I however, was dressed casually, wearing a pale blue button down shirt, paired with jeans. 

Sam and Gabe were holding hands over my lap, I didn't mind, though it got a bit annoying, with the 'i'm-gonna-stare-at-you-like-i'm-never-going-to-see-you-again' thing, and Sam was caressing Gabe's hand with his thumb, and of course, Gabriel's couple-y pet names. (Samwich/Samsquatch.) 

Samandriel and Adam were sharing a pair of neon green earpieces, I tilted my head to read the words on Adam's MP3 player, apparently they were listening to a song called, "Young and Menace", by a (I'm assuming band, though it could just as easy been a solo act.) "Fall Out Boy." 

The boys (Alfie and Adam) must've really turned up the music to a high level, since Dean was blasting Journey songs on the radio to a deafening volume. 

It had been about 15 minutes until we arrived at the school. 

We'd transitioned high-schools, (by 'we' I mean, about everybody in the car.) but Luci and Michael had been at Moffat-Singer High for a while. 

I stared at the building for a while, strategizing how I'm going to get around such a large school. 

I heard several clicking sounds, and realized nearly everybody (except me) left the car. 

The couple of the year (it should be easy for you to figure this out, but if you can't, it's Sam and Gabe.) were clinging on to each other, walking toward the doors. 

Adam hiked briskly up the steep stairs approaching the entryway to the school. 

Dean came over to me, patting me back, leading me to the door. 

The school was bigger on the inside, a group of girls, one blonde with a lovely smile, one redheaded holding a grey-haired boy's hand, and one shorter with brown hair in a ponytail with bangs dragged behind. 

Adam was approaching them slowly, mostly targeting the short one, because of course, the redhead obviously had a boyfriend, and the blonde was out of his league. Samandriel shyly tagged along. 

Sam and Gabe trekked slowly, approaching what was marked as the school office, Dean and I traveling not far behind. 

After about 30 minutes of the sounds of paper being filed and a phone ringing, we received our schedules, reviewing them together. 

"Hey, Gabe! We have three out of eight classes together!" The boys rejoiced, re-checking their schedules a number of times, just be sure, as though having more than zero classes with your significant other was an impossible hope. 

Dean looked over his with a grim look on his face, then his eyes traveled over to mine, his solemn looked flinched slightly. 

"We have lunch together." We both put on weak smiles, hugged, and headed off different ways. 

I followed Sam, as we shared a class. 

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

The younger Winchester and I's first class was physics with Miss Donna Noble. 

Miss Noble was a pleasant looking woman, redheaded, doe-eyed, and a cheery smile, her attitude toward misbehaving students, _well...._

Sam and I found two seats not too far away from each other, Sam was seated next to a pleasant-looking girl, with a head full of curly black hair, she smiled at Sam. 

"My name is Bill Potts." I heard her say, she talked in a quiet voice (Right then, I would have never known if that was how she normally talked, as Miss Noble did not tolerate speaking in her classroom unless it was for an academic reason.) 

I sat next to brunette boy with electric blue eyes, I didn't expect him to say "Hi." as he seemed absorbed into a book he was reading (It was 'The Phantom Tollbooth', by the way.) 

His eyes found his way to me, and he set the book down, smiled and said, "My name is Ianto Jones, and yours?" 

It was a strange name, I had to admit, sounded Welsh, I presumed, considering his accent. 

"Castiel Novak, nice to meet you." 

He looked a bit surprised by such a unique name, probably as much as I did hearing his. 

"Ah, I know that look. Didn't get a class with a friend?" He asked, nodding. 

"Yeah, my friend, Dean, didn't make it." 

He nodded. 

"That's his brother, talking to the girl." I gestured toward Sam. 

"Ooh, I would tell him not to get too close, she's taken." He said, squinting, observing Sam. 

"Yeah, well, he is to." I stated in a dull tone, I wish I wasn't so boring when it came to conversations. 

"Oh! Does she go to this school?" He asked, smiling, his blue eyes shining with actual interest.

"He, and yes, he does. His name is Gabriel Shurley." My stomach twisted, the boy seemed very nice, not of the religious type, but that wouldn't stop him from being homophobic. 

"Ah, yes, I know him, I'm good friends with his brother Michael." 

I sighed with relief. 

"Wait, you're Castiel? Castiel....Castiel..." The boy went off trying to remember the familiarity of my name. 

"I'm his brother." 

Ianto smiled, "Yes, I do see a brief res-" 

Miss Noble interrupted. 

"Hello, Class of 2017! I do know most of you,  _but_ to clear things up, let's get to know each other!" 

I was surprised by her enthusiasm, after all the warnings I had gotten from my brothers. 

A dark haired boy in the front with a pissed off look on his face started. 

"Sherlock Holmes." 

Does everyone in this class have such exotic names?

"Jo Harvelle." A rather pretty blonde said up front, I think she was Dean's cousin, as she looked familiar. 

"Jim Moriarty." A pitch blacked haired, nervous looking boy whimpered, and Sherlock rolled his eyes at him. 

We got through the first row in about 5 minutes, moving on to the second, in which Sam, Bill, Ianto, and I were seated. 

"Bill Potts!" She smiled, she sure didn't seem taken. 

"Sam Winchester." 

A boy started out with a "Hey, I know your brother!" but Miss Noble stopped him. 

"C-castiel Novak, you probably know my brothers, Lucifer and Michael." 

A handful of nods were passed around the room. 

"Ianto Jones."

A auburn-haired girl gasped, " _THAT'S_ JACK HARKNESS'S BOYFRIEND? NO WAY!" 

Miss Noble looked furious but she kept a smile on her face. 

Ianto was a bright red, he rested his face on his hand, mumbling, "Jack, I'm going to kill you." 

I didn't know whether to brighten the mood by asking, "Is  _everyone_ here gay?" 

Instead I kept quiet, watching Ianto mumble curses. 

Miss Noble told off the redheaded girl who interrupted. (Miss Bradbury.) 

 

I yawned and leaned back in my chair, ready for a 2 hour class on the difference between....I didn't catch what Miss Noble had said, my brain had already set off daydreaming. 

_I was asleep in my bedroom._

_There was footsteps around the house._

_They were Dean's, his mud-clad boots clacking around the hard-wood floor._

_I opened my eyes, observing the olive-colored walls._

_"Dean?" I called for, and the footsteps got louder until I saw the figure to who they belonged to._

_"Yes, Cas?" He asked, "Do you need something?"_

_I recognized this memory, I felt my cheeks get hot._

_"Cas?"_

_"Dean, I-I, I need to tell you something."_

_"Oh gosh, Cas, you aren't pregnant, are you?" He chuckled._

_"No, Dean."_

_"Well, than what would it be?"_

_I don't know what I was thinking._

_I went forward and-_

"MISTER NOVAK!" 

Miss Noble's voice echoed around the classroom. 

Ianto looked at me, his mouth slightly open, obviously pitying me, Sam was trying his best to look away. 

"Did you just fall asleep in _my_ classroom?" 

"If I did, I didn't realize." 

I noticed how sarcastic that came off, I needed to tone it down, some kids starting watching in shock, like watching a suspenseful scene, which, I guess, this moment, was. 

Miss Noble was taken aback by my comment. 

"I don't usually give detentions on the first day-" 

I cut her off. 

"But when I do, they aren't to Castiel Novak." 

She gasped, I heard snickering from the back, I saw Ianto trying not to laugh, "Miss Bradbury" had lost it, a chubby kid with glasses in the front, who'd introduced himself as "Nardole" had gotten out a phone, obviously filming the scene. 

Gabriel was _such_ a bad influence. 

The redhead looked furious.

"I really don't think it would be necessary, but if it went to seeing Mr. Holmes-" 

"Oh, ol' Sherly here?" 

The curly haired boy's face whipped around. 

Moriarty coughed, whispering, "No, his older brother Mycroft." 

" _Thank you,_ Mister Moriarty, you're always  _such_ a help." Miss Noble croaked bitterly. 

Her voice dripped sarcasm. After her thanks to Moriarty, she whispered, "What an idiot boy." I felt bad for Jim, who obviously heard it, he looked down, utterly ashamed. 

"Excuse me, Miss Noble?" A platinum blonde haired boy with three long gashes (funny, they almost looked like claw marks) asked. 

" _What?"_ She hissed. 

"Well, it says, right here, in the teacher's handbook-" 

"Why do you have that?" Miss Noble asked.

"Hush, I'm not finished, ah, right here, 'a student shall not be psychically, mentally, or verbally abused by a teacher, a tutor, or a fellow student'." 

"And, as we all heard, you called him and idiot, which under school rules,  _is_ in fact, verbal abuse." 

The boy got up, under Miss Noble's vicious stare, went over to Jim, and patted him on the back, I heard him whisper, "Hey, it's going to be okay, it's okay, I know it's hard." Jim was still staring down, and by the looks of it silently sobbing. 

He finished his whispers to Moriarty, and went back at it again to Miss Noble, "As I was saying, you've done this to countless students, and really, it's not okay." 

Moriarty whimpered, and the blonde apologized. 

The students heard the turn of the knob, and Mister Lestrade of the front office entered the room. 

I have no clue what it would've looked like to him. 

A furious looking Miss Noble, red-faced, and embarrassed, a blonde boy, comforting a sobbing kid, while several others look straight at him, not blinking. 

"Can someone tell me what the  _hell_ is going on?" 

Miss Bradbury's hand shot up. 

"Yes, Charlie, you go." 

"Well, Cas-" 

She pointed straight at me, and Mr. Lestrade looked at me. 

"Go on." He encouraged, and "Charlie" went. 

"Cas fell asleep, which really wasn't the problem, okay, so, anyway, he started getting  _really_ snarky with Miss Noble, well, okay, that's  _bad_ , I mean, disrespecting a teacher, but, anyway, kids started laughing and Nardole, over here-" 

Nardole flushed and waved nervously, most likely trying to get a laugh out of someone. 

"Anyway, he started filming, and-" 

"Filming? How much of this do you have on tape?" 

"A fair lot, sir. I ran out of storage, few seconds after you walked in." 

Lestrade nodded, "May I take a look?" 

Nardole nodded, passing his phone over to the grey-haired man. 

He started the video, and Miss Noble whimpered, he kept volume on, so we heard ourselves on tape. 

It started with the end of me saying, "But when I do, they aren't to Castiel Novak." 

Mr. Lestrade raised an eyebrow. 

We could hear some of Nardole's laughing, and movement of the phone. Miss Noble started talking about seeing 'Mister Holmes.' 

And then it happened, the catastrophe. 

Jim bursting into silent tears, the platinum blonde boy's uprise. 

The video ended, and Lestrade returned the phone. 

"Well, Jim, come with me, I'll take you to the nurse, Miss Noble, Mycroft will come to, well, question you, and, class dismissed." 

Jim followed Lestrade and Miss Noble looked faint. 

It was only first period and I heard Sam whisper, "What a day." as we were released into the hallways. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm going to introduce each main character, in their point of view, their morning, and their arrival and first class at school, once we get through everybody, it will be 3rd person. Thanks for reading. ~lovelycastiel


End file.
